One Crazy Gang
by firerose146
Summary: Kagome's first journey is over and now she's a demoness living with a mafia gang. Will she be able to save them from a great new evil or will she die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Reborn but all OCC characters I pretty much made up.**

**Hey guys I know I didnt't quite finish my last story but I'm definately going to finish this one if it kills me. (Sees readers with random weapons). And I also have my back up killing crew. Either way I hope you all enjoy this one because it took me forever to come up with so enjoy.**

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS"

A very loud yell could be heard throughout the whole castle. Along with that came the sound of running feet and men screaming like girls. Behind them a very pissed , scary, and drenched woman. Her cobblestone blue eyes held unbridled fury and her black hair that usually came down to her waist was whipping around with her aura. Her clothes were drenched and her hair now held a certain pink tinge that usually came off of hair dye pranks.

"Holy crap man what the hell did you do to her this time." a small kid yelled trying to get out of her boss's arms.

"We didn't do anything it was all the knife freak and the weirdo's idea." her boss said trying not to cry from the fear he felt. By now the guys were in the streets of a nearby town and were currently running by random houses until they had to jump over a certain one.

As they landed in the grass panting a brown-haired boy along with one gray-haired and black-haired guys came out. At seeing the group in a heap in his backyard the brown-haired one couldn't contain his fear and screamed at them while pointing.

'You guys are still here. What did you want this time. My life. Ahhhhh no I'm to young to die.' Then he collapsed crying and mumbling about how the gods were cruel to him. After the little show and a bit of yelling a very large aura could be felt by even the dumbest person was coming closer.

The group of men then hid behind the three boys while all shouting at the same time.

"SAVE US!"

One of the men then looked towards the infant and said, "Hurry up and give us a disguise with your illusion. What are you waiting for she's almost here."

"No way am I getting on her bad side. You guys are on your own now." the kid said while disappearing into thin air.

"No" they cried again. Meanwhile the boys who were hiding them were wondering what had them so scared and the 'she' was. Little did they know they were about to find out. Right at that second the gate flew open and a very b eautiful but scary lady walked throught it. Her eyes darted around till they settled on a certain few individuals behind some kids.

She smiled sweetly while singing out "Oh boys don't you want to come play with Kagome-chan. She'll get lonely all by herself." All the while her dark aura which could rival Bianchi's was pushing the kids out of the way and bring the now scared stiff men in front of her.

Then with a slight movement of her finger the men all dropped on the ground while begging for her to forgive them and telling her it wasn't their fault.

Meanwhile the kids just stood to the side watching the whole thing just happen. The silver-haired one was laughing under his breath about how 'the big bad family were pissing their pants at an angry girl' and the other two just stood there kinda in shock.

Kagome then smiled like a predator who just caught her prey and said darkly. "Now boys which one of you decided to put dye in my shampoo. If you don't 'fess up now you five will be in a whole world of pain." She then cracked her knuckles for emphasis and all the men there literally had to get new pants later.

At first no one answered her then a certain tiara wearing teen stood up. "It was me Kagome-chan. I played the prank on you." Kagome smiled at the young kid tenderly and the boy's face brightened hoping as to not be in to much trouble when.

""

A scream could be heard for miles around and a certrain girl was now dragging a blond kid by the ear into the trees while he kicked and screamed bloody murder. Everyone shuddered at what they imagined the poor guy to go through in a minute. At the screams and cries that came from the forest most of them knew they were right and winced noticably at the guy's pain.

**Me: All right guys hows that for size.**

**Kagome: Why do I have to be the scary one here.**

**Me: Because you are scary at times duh.**

**Kagome: Hey at least I can beat the crap out of the males now.**

**Me: Uh oh well I have to run right now cause Kagome's sadistic side's coming out but whoever can guess who Kagome's new group is gets the next chapter devoted to an idea of theirs. But for now I have to go save my butt.**

**Runs off screaming while Kagome chases with chainsaw laughing.**

**Me: Please read, review, and save me from this lunatic.**

**Kagome: Your not getting away that easy.**

**Starts chasing all over again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Reborn but all OCC characters I pretty much made up.**

**Hello again. So what did you guys think of my new story. It's pretty lame right. Oh well I was trying to go more for the funny side than action side so anyways. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Kagome looked at the tiara wearing kid infront of her. She could tell he was telling the truth about him playing the prank but he wasnt the only culprit. She also appreciated the fact that he fessed up and told the truth. She smiled and looked him in the eye.

"You know you could of lied too and said it wasn't you. You didn't though. Why?" she asked him and he looked up startled that she was talking to him instead of pounding him to the ground.

"I dont know. I figured if I lied and you found out who it really was you would beat them even more. It's easier to just tell you the truth." He looked at her this time waiting to see what her reaction would be.

Before he could even see it coming a fist was in his face and he was sent flying into several trees. Okay more like half the forest. By the time he stopped Kagome was in front of him again and actually healing him.

Bel looked up at her wondering what she was doing and Kagome could feel his sighed, "It's not like you really did anything wrong but you do have to tell me who the other person is and help me get the dye out. All right."

He nodded thankful that she wasn't beating him up. "Oh yeah and one more thing I'm gonna need you to scream like I am beating you and allow me to put an illusion on you for when we go back. Maybe this time we can give thema scare. Now whose the other one."

Kagome looked at him with deadly eyes daring him to refuse her in answering. Bel gulped and stuttered out. "S-sq-squalo" He suddenly felt very sorry for the white-haired man because Kagome smiled very sweetly at him and said thanks.

"All right Bel go ahead and scream super scary like for the guys." Bel gave her a look but still opened his mouth and gave a loud almost painful scream. Kagome smiled, "That should do it now for some bruises and cuts."

Kagome focused her energy onto Bel and cuts and bruises galor were on him. Even though he knew they were illusions he was still scared considering he knew Kagome could do this to him. _'Man I feel so bad for Squalo now.' _he thought.

Kagome stood up and started walking back to the house while dragging a pretend unconcious Bel behind her. Once she made it back to the house she unceremoniously plopped him on the ground and continued stalking towards the other men who were still huddled in fear.

"Now who was the other one. Bel told me he had an accomplice though he wouldn't say who. I'm asking nicely the first time but if I have to ask a second we'll go into the painful questioning.

The men all gulped and looked at each other then looked down finding the floor very interesting. She sighed and told each of them to stand up. The men all stood for fear of getting her angrier.

"You should know I actually know who it was. The rest of you can rest easy but Squalo would you come over here." Kagome said in a sickly sweet voice. Squalo gulped and went forward looking like a kid who got caught in the cookie jar.

"Yes Kagome-chan?" he asked in a dare they say timid voice.

Kagome smiled then.

"Don't you dare give me that Kagome-chan crap. When I'm through with you your own mother wouldn't reconize you. I mean you flipping dyed my hair pink. I am so gonna castrate you. Oh just wait till I'm done with you." Then she grabbed his neck and started making true her threats.

~Time Skip~

After she was done pulverizing Squalo Bel got up perfectly fine and Kagome had taken down the illusion. The others just stared in shock and Squalo started asking well more like whining on how Bel didnt get punished and how he had to go through all that ain for a stupid prank.

Kagome glared at him and he effectively shut up. She and Bel then looked at each other and started laughing. Bel even had to sit down so he didn't fall over.

"So do you think they were scared or what Bel." Kagome tried to gasp out between peals of laughter. Bel tried to answer but was laughing to hard and could only nod his head.

Xanxus stood up and bellowed out. "So this was all a prank you three played." The two immediately stopped and froze. They looked at each other and lucky for Kagome Reborn showed up just in time for him to save her.

Kagome ran towards him and crouched down as to hide behind him while pouting. "Reborn save me. Xan-kun is mad now so you have to help me." Reborn sighed already expecting her to hide behind him.

"No way squirt. You got yourself into this one now you get yourself out of it." Kagome tried to protest but Reborn just inturrupted her. "No buts either. Now get out there and show both the Varia and my students what you got squirt." **(AN: I know Reborn is just a baby but he's actually so much older you know. So it sounds neat when he calls her squirt.) **

Everyone then looked at Reborn and Kagome wondering how the heck they knew each other so well and how powerful this Kagome really is.

**Me: Well there you go guys. Not so bad right. Was it at least some what funny.**

**Kagome: No it was totally dry. You need to get some better scenes on here.**

**Me: Hush you. I dont want to hear that coming from you.**

**Kagome: What did you say!**

**Takes out swords and daggers.**

**Me: Aaaaah! Save me!**

**Kagome: Oh yeah please review.**

**Me: Now you tell them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Reborn but all OCC characters I pretty much made up.**

**Hey again. How yall doing. Sorry it took so long for me to put this up but you know how family stuff is and it's summer so yeah anyways. I hope yall guys enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks**

Kagome looked at the still glaring Xanxus. When she glanced back at Reborn she saw he was already on the shoulder of the brown-haired boy watching the two of them with interest.

"Oh sure he tells me to fight yet he runs off himself. Lazy baby." she whispered under her breath.

After she had gotten her nerves under conrol Kagome stood up to her full height and took a step forward while grinning. Everyone looked bewildered. Wasn't she just cowering in fear just seconds ago. Even Xanxus stopped glaring and shuffled back a little bit.

Once Kagome was face to face with Xanxus with only about 4 feet in between them she stopped. Xanxus looked at her ready to run but still had the subborness of the male race to fight and prove he was stronger.

He grinned "Oh do you want to fight me now Kagome" he said drawing out her name.

"Well I've already kicked your butt at least ten times whats another hundred." The guys from the Varia all 'ooh'ed' and looked at Xanxus to see his comment back.

"Yes and this is coming from the girl who was just hiding behind a baby. Let alone that she's also scared of itty bitty spiders and centipedes." Kagome glared coldly at him and everyone swore the temprature dropped to zero.

"Your right I am scared of those things but at least I didn't get my butt handed to me by a fifteen year old boy who had just started his training while I've had at least since I was born to train.

Varia ooh'ed again and Squalo even shouted out from his position on the ground. "Dang Boss you just got seriously burned from a girl. After that they burst out laughing when they considered how true that really was.

Xanxus was about to snap back at him and Kagome but before he could think of a come back he had to raise his arm to block a kick that came from Kagome. She used his arm as a spring and jumped from it into the air and did a fancy flip.

Xanxus started to snicker at the pretty moves when Kagome suddenly appeared in front of him yet again and sent a kick to his chest sending him into the nearest tree and through it too. Poor tree.

Xanxus since he had the breath knocked out of him could only stare while gaping his mouth open and close like a fish. Finally when he caught his breath he stood up and ran at her while forming his Fist of Rage.

Tsuna seeing the danger the girl was in ran forward but Kagome just smiled and waved him off. He skidded to a stop right behind her and looked over her shoulder in time to see Xanxus about to throw some of his flame at her.

He opened his mouth to shout but he was to late and jumped back dodging the fire but not managing to rescue the girl too.

Tsuna just stared onward as the fire surrounded Kagome and burnt her up. He was about to start yelling at the Varia when a strange sucking sound came from within the flames.

When he looked back at the fire his jaw hit the ground. Literally too. From what his mind could process at the time it looked like she was eating the flames. **(AN: I know the whole eating flames thing is so Natsu from Fairy Tail but it has to do with the type of demon she is. In this story Kagome will have alot of the dragon slayer's abilities such as Roar of the Dragon, Iron Fist, Sky Magic, Steel abilities and so forth so on.)**

Apparently the Varia didn't know of this either cause they had the same looks as him. Tsuna thought even Reborn was suprised by how wide his eyes were.

Kagome had just finished eating the fire Xaxus had thrown at her. She smiled up at him "Thanks for the meal Xanxus. It was quite tasty." She even wiped her mouth and gave a small burp for emphasis.

"W-w-w-w-w-what the you... ate fire... human... what are you... no can you... human... impossible." Xanxus was just bumbling over his words trying to get something intelligible out. She looked over at the others and at seeing their faces broke out laughing.

After her giggles had subsided she stood up straight and looked Xanxus in the eye. She then punched her knuckles together while smirking.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Kagome shouted.

The others could only watch as her right fist became enshrouded with fire and she took off running at Xanxus a small trail of fire behind her from the little boost she gave herself. Before Xanxus could react though her fist had landed a solid hit and he went flying off into the distance somewhere.

Once her flames died down Kagome smiled and brushed her hands together. She turned towards Reborn and the boys who were still as lost as could be while saying.

"Hey Reborn you know it's very rude to not introduce your aquaintances to one of your favorite gals. So who are these guys." she smiled brightly at them even though she had just sent the boss of the Varia flying with one simple punch. Albeit that punch did have some fire around it.

Reborn looked up at her finally getting out of his shocked state. "Oh yes this here is Gokudera. He's an explosives expert." he said while gesturing towards the silver-haired one who had a small scowl on his face. Now that Kagome took a wiff of him she could smell the gunpowder.

"This one here is Yamamoto. The sword is his main weapon." She looked at him for awhile then said.

"I would love to spar with you one day. Your strong." Yamamoto just nodded and smiled.

Reborn cleared his throat getting their attention again. "This is my newest student Tsuna. But enough about us. What was that flame. It wasn't a dying will flame, it was something else. Kagome I believe you have some explaining to do so come on inside the house."

Kagome was about to start walking forward but then she remembered her little rag-tag group behind her. She turned towards them. "Oh hey you guys go on back to the house. I'll be there in a bit." They looked at her then stood up and walked away into town somewhere.

Once everyone was seated in Tsuna's room Reborn spoke up. "Now Kagome I know you and me have quite the past but I've never seen you do that. What was it."

Kagome chuckled while rubbing the back of her head. "Jeez you see a guy after who knows how many years and all he asks you about is your abilities."

"Kagome"

"Yeah yeah I get it." she said waving her hand in the air as if she were getting rid of a fly. "Well Reborn as you know I have been missing for about 13 years. Just a couple years ago I managed to escape. _He_ was the one who took me. I've only been able to get away recently. As for my abilities I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. I would have to ask Fluffy and knowing him he wouldn't let me tell so I just won't. I'm sure you'll find out on your own eventually."

Reborn looked as if he were about to say something but Tsuna beat him to the punch. "How do you and Reborn know each other and who are you if you don't mind me asking."

Kagome smiled. "Oh no not at all. Well who I am Reborn can tell you that and as for how we know each other. Well I've known Reborn since he was born. After his training was over we became partners in crime. Did you Reborn is quite the prankster though I'm still the best. Right buddy ol pal. she said while nudging Reborn with her elbow.

"No comment." was his simple reply.

"Aw he's getting shy. Poor Reborn. But anyways after we had been partners for a decade or so someone decided to kidnap me. Unfortunately he succeded and after about 13 years I got away. Then I met Xanxus and the others and stayed with them for a few months. Apparently this was after the ring battle but now here I am."

Kagome stayed for about two hours while she and Reborn talked when she finally looked at the time she jumped up. "Holy crap it's nin o'clock already. Sorry Reboorn I got to go. Thank you for having me and I hope you have a nice evening." she said bowing and then opened the window and jumped out.

The others shouted at her to watch out but when they looked into the streets for her she had disappeared. They looked back at Reborn only to see him smiling. What surprised them was that it was a real genuine smile.

"So Kagome's back. Oh boy all hell's gonna break loose here soon. I wonder if he knows yet. Well I suppose she'll find him eventually. I personally can't wait to see what her latest plan is." At that last sentence he gave an evil chuckle and the boys all shuddered hoping that it wasn't towards them.

**Me: So what yall think. Sucks right, I know. I'm terrible at writing anything but hey at least I have my wonderful reviewers to cheer me on.**

**Kagome: More like break you down**

**Me: Ahh what are you doing here**

**Kagome: You put me here dummy**

**Me: Well now I send you away**

**Kagome: Fine fine whatever.**

**Slowly walks off stage**

**Me: Well anyways thank you all for reading and I hope you review**


End file.
